penstubalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fanon Manifesto
The Fanon Manifesto 15 August 2017 Long have I been asked: what exactly do I want? why am I so salty? why do I keep demanding things? I am told I have a lot of potential. Why do I keep using it up on petty fights? why do I insult other users? why do I typically lash out at administrators? In this manifesto, I will outlay my views, goals, agenda, demands, opinions and solutions. I will outline my views, in detail, on every single thing that happened during the last few weeks. My goal is for all users to have their rights and for all users have the ability to get involved and to prove their strength. My goal is to bring some much needed change to get users involved and to give users more power. People want power as they want to prove their own worth and want to prove that they, indeed, can handle their rights like a proper administrator could. I want for users to feel comfortable on this wiki and to not be harassed all the time by random administrators. Administrators like EDFan and CK believe there are indeed no problems on this wiki, no system change has to be done and that administrators are fine and never insult users. That is incorrect and I feel this must be changed. Tiny insults do hurt users. But big insults hurt more. People don't like being insulted and frankly it's not rocket science to figure it out. It's even worse and more humiliating when you harass users into submission, bully them for having different views and never take them seriously or listen out to what they have to say, but expect us to listen out to you. We want and need a free, more open, friendlier and more democratic society. We don't want a totally democratic society. We want a Republic and we are republicans, and by that we don't mean conservatives or parodying real life USA republican party: we mean that we want a Republic. That is our sole and only attention and it is not to inflict a pro-conservative bias - it happens we have the same name as the real life Republican Party but our ideology is not conservative, not right wing and we do not seek to be affiliated with the real life Republican Party. A Republic is the only way Fanon can survive. Fanon, as it is now, is a consensus oligarchy - it is run by the very few people at the top and the people at the bottom have relatively little voice as to how the wiki is ran. This has got to change now as users deserve their voice to be heard better and their voice must be included in all administrator discussions. I strongly, passionately recognize the role of administrators in our wiki's community and I do vehemently agree we need an administrator team with superior rights than the ordinary users in order for our wiki to function properly. A place governed by the mob, the masses cannot function and is bound to fall apart and collapse at a rapid pace. Total democracy is tyranny and I refuse to allow any administrator tyranny to be replaced with a much, much worse ordinary user tyranny. Our wiki cannot, however, allow the administrators to continue to exercise their power in the way they have. We cannot allow for more and more powers to be given to administrators, as they have over the course of the last few months. Administrators have too much power on the wiki. Those who support stronger administrator in our control are the Centralists and they are our opposing faction - we want a Republic in which all voices are heard and they want a Centralist government where administrators have the most say over the "lesser-experienced, younger users". We want a republic, where a majority can't harm the minority and a minority can't harm the majority. Accusations flung around that EDFan12345, an administrator on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, is a national socialist, a fascist with the intent of bringing a TurtleShroom-esque dictatorship back to the wiki. EDFan12345 is not a national socialist and I refuse to commend and tolerate any users, in public, flinging such wicked insults against a fellow member of our community. That behavior is absolutely not acceptable on part of all users who participated in those vicious attacks, myself included, and such actions are indeed totally deplorable and to be condemned. I will not allow for such accusations to continue to fly around and it's about time we stopped with this. I want for our users to be treated properly and with respect and sending pictures which are in any way connected to nazism to our fellow users, mocking their interests and hobbies, is absolutely not okay however. While EDFan is not a nazi what he has said before is indeed deplorable and it is not okay to attack users' interests. Their interests are theirs only and attacking them and mocking them for those interests is a form of bullying. I condemn Dave's apparent war against the administration and he himself is against any form of war against a group of users and agrees with peace and reconciliation, for which reason I applaud him and thank him for his civility in our private talks on IRC. Being a fanon republican means we want a republic and more rights for all users but we do not want to take away those of other users and we do not want to harm any other users. We want to help ourselves and in the process we will help the other groups of users. What exactly is the end goal? Like I said many times during this manifesto, we want change on the wiki to let users get more involved and to give them a bigger voice on this wiki. We want the Requests for Adminship to be open at all times. We want users to be able to run for adminship and if they win get promoted and prove themselves to the world. Administrators argue against opening them because we have too many administrators, but in my view, that is up to the people to decide. They can always reject anybody who applies for adminship. The end goal is not to get EDFan demoted and I do not have any single stretch of desire whatsoever, just like I never ever had, to strip this man of his powers he earned by being trusted by a majority of users. This does not need to come down to demoting and harming users and I think we can solve this by coming together and discussing things peacefully like the real mature people we now are. We want for our users to have a greater say in what the administrators do or do not do. We want them to make choices based on popular opinion, and they can do this by first consulting the users and then making their decision and not always independently making decisions. I do to a great extent agree, however, with that administrators should have a right to make some decisions on their own, but major wiki decisions, such as changing our Policy, promoting somebody or taking away a person's OOC rights, need to be voted on by the community. Some users believe that Dave, Quacker and Brant are my puppets. Users including Wonderweez, Chill, Mario, cats, CK etc. believe that they will do anything I say, whatever I say and that they worship me. That is an outright, dangerous and horrible lie, and if it was true, I'd immediately denounce that. Some people believe I am a narcissist based on my tone and that I want glorification: I do not want any glorification and anybody who believes so is horribly, horribly mistaken. Cults are dangerous, harmful, and my sole allegiance is to the wiki and to its users. I refuse to accept any accusations of me desiring a cult to be made around me and that I desire to be worshipped. This ideological division our wiki is suffering through is absolutely dangerous and harmful and if we do not reform now to a more respect-based, republican and better system our wiki will spiritually die. I urge all sides to come at the peace table for unity and to talk. Everybody has their right to freedom of speech and everybody must debate civilly. I want a peaceful and better wiki, and I think we need to hear each other's opinions out before we ever actually do anything. By hear each other's opinions out, I mean in detail, tell what you want, do not want, like, do like, express your desire, express your contempt and express reasons why you think something is good or bad. Our wiki can only heal by letting other users be heard. All users need to be heard regardless of whether they want a republican or a more centralist government, or are administrators or are ordinary users, or are young or old, or are conservative or liberal. We need to all unite and hear each other out and then try to reach a consensus and bring some change. To those who do not want any change at all or believe no change is needed at all - if many people believe that something is wrong, then something indeed is wrong. TL;DR I condemn the notion that EDFan is a national socialist, I condemn the idea I desire a cult worshipping me, I desire a Republic on this wiki and not a stronger central government, I condemn the major ideological division on our wiki, I condemn the draining of user rights and increase of administrator powers and I believe we can solve this by treating all users as equals that deserve dignity, respect and rights as everybody else does. Why can't we implement a policy of treat others as you would like to be treated on the wiki? Perhaps we all do abide by that policy, and those that do not respect others also do not want to get respected? Please help solve this problem by coming together and talking finally like real mature adults. I think we can get things done by not coming down to insults, meaningless accusations (buzzwords like "you're a nazi"), petty fighting and caps lock arguing. We can solve this like real men and we can end this problem our wiki is facing once and for all very easily. That is all. Thank you for reading.